starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Probe
The probe is the basic protoss construction unit. Overview ]] Probes are robotic drones that stand at at the forefront of protoss colonization and military efforts.2014-10-30, Probe Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-11 Self-sufficient, probes are functional, light, and easy to produce. Their outer shell does not offer much in the way of protection (even factoring in their plasma shield) but it allows probes to operate virtually anywhere without sacrificing speed or mobility. The frame can also absorb light and turn it into energy, forgoing the need for a power supply. The probe truly shines in its service to protoss military might, providing service to the nexus of any protoss base. They are also used to warp in structures, manufacturing and planting micro-beacons, allowing fully functional buildings to be warped in over interstellar distances.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. This process enables the protoss to quickly settle on new worlds, or establish nexus points to strike at their enemies, while only using a handful of probes. As multipurpose platforms designed to operate in hazardous environments (likely teeming with dangerous creatures), probes are equipped with a miniature energy projector, which shoots out a particle beam. Commonly used to collect samples and mineral crystals, the beam can be boosted to cause kinetic damage to targets deemed a threat. Probes are also often used as rudimentary spies, sent ahead to survey the potential locations of enemy encampments.Probe, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-21 Typically, probes are not programmed with personality aspects such as bravery or curiosity.2017-03-06, Probius Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm . YouTube, accessed on 2017-03-06 Purifiers utilize probes to gather resources, and their connection to Purifier data web makes them models of efficiency and diligence. Probes utilized by the Daelaam are calibrated to gather resources with as little ecological impact as possible. The Tal'darim, however, have no use for such precautions. Ihan-rii probes could fold into perfect cubes for combat storage during periods of deep space hibernation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 History -era probe design]] Probes date back to the protoss's Second Age. They were originally designed by the Khalai Caste to lay the foundation for protoss colonies on hostile worlds where living workers would be at too great a risk.Probe. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-03 Per the nature of robotics at the time, these probes had a refined and luxourious appearance. Probes from the Great War era had longer stabilizer fins, but phase-smiths learned that they could become a liability in the midst of a widescale, vicious battle. In more recent times, some terran junker gangs have managed to salvage probes from abandoned protoss colonies, retrofitting them with terran technology to bring them into their service. After 2506, a small number of probes were still in use that had survived since the Second Age.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Other Information probe portrait|thumb|A Tal'darim probe]] Though the probe's basic design has remained unchanged for many cycles, inventive phase-smiths are always experimenting with ways to improve its operational efficiency. The Dominion Engineering Corps has maintained continual efforts to replicate protoss probe technology, in spite of regular complaints from the SCV pilot's union.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Probes are controlled by an artificial intelligence. Even after the Brood War, it is not uncommon to see hundreds of probes lining the streets of a protoss settlement, performing one task or another. Probes are able to construct facilities from scratch. If the situation calls for it, probes may be used as a last line of defense.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Probe (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Probe Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost '' probe]] Artwork of the probe exists for StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Probe (StarCraft II). Collectibles *A probe plush is available for purchase from the Battle.net store. It has the ability to glow in the dark and makes probe noises when moved.2017-02-25, StarCraft Void Probe Plush. Battle.net, accessed on 2017-02-25 *A probe lanyard is available for purchase from the Battle.net store.2017-02-25, StarCraft Probe Lanyard. Battle.net, accessed on 2017-02-25 File:ProbePlush Real1.jpg|Probe plush File:ProbeLanyard Real1.jpg|Probe lanyard Other A probe pet is available in Diablo III for those who purchase the digital deluxe or collector's edition of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void.Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Collector's Edition, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-03-13 A Tal'darim-themed probe is likewise available in the game for those who purchase the Season 1 War Chest. Probius appears as a playable probe hero in Heroes of the Storm. Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Probes appear in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. Known Probes *Probe 2553B *Probe (Unity of Races) *Probius Variants *Precursor References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Workers Category:Protoss robot classes